


Love

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drugs, Ficlet, Happy Halloween hoes, Homicide, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Love, M/M, Needles, Obsession, Promises of aphrodisiacs, Serial Killer, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: I’ve loved Dr.Xeno for such a long time now. I’d do anything for him. Anything with him. Nothing else could matter but him. I love him. So irrational, but so true. Do not judge my actions. I love him.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 15





	Love

You do a lot of crazy things for love. 

It’s irrational. The most moronic feelings a person could have. Yet without fail. All human beings can have this overwhelming feeling of warmth. Of joy when seeing another human being. 

You hold them close deep in the metaphorical heart. It can make you emotional, unpredictable. Love makes you ten billion percent vulnerable. Vulnerability is, objectively, one of the most human emotions someone may have. 

“Senku,” Theres a light of a candle and the unzipping of bags, “You can do it like I taught you right?”

Muffled murmurs and pleas from behind a cloth bag. A silhouette of a brawny man. One who has wronged the person _I love._

“You sure you want it quick?” A question without a thought to it. 

“Oh, I’m sure, we can save all the fun parts for post mortem.” 

“This will make everything inside liquid huh?” There is no need to dispose of air bubbles in the syringe. There will be death long before the bubbles could reach the heart.

The muffled turn into panicked ones. Two pairs of eyes look on annoyed at the interruption. 

“Right where I showed you my boy, and you will see the elegance of my design.”

There’s so much struggle. Vulnerable. Vulnerability of this type isn’t devoid of love. The love for life is one thing, for this thing. The love of what once was. The fear of the unknown. The after. This one is lucky there will be minimal pain. 

A palm forced the head to bare its neck. The needle sticks and releases its content without a second thought. There’s a sharp scream only for a moment. Then the quiet. 

My love for him outweighs your love for life. My love for life. 

The needle is left in his neck. There is no point in retrieving it. 

There’s a hand around my waist. A pretty laughter in my ear. Goosebumps. There’s always goosebumps. 

“You did so well my boy, what do you think of it’s performance?”

“Elegant, like you, always.” I take his hand. I hold his face. These are the times he is the happiest. When he’s teaching me. Me. Me. 

And I never judged him when I discovered this side of him. Perhaps it only made me become more vulnerable to every part of him. I open my mouth. We meet in the middle. Heaven isn’t real, yet he managed to create it between every atom of his and mine. 

Fingers lace in hair and short breaths fill the should be dark room.

“Xeno, I love you.”

“And I you.”

“I will do anything for you.”

“Yes,” We appreciate each other’s mouths for what I wish could be days. 

“Anything. I mean it.”

“There’s more work to be done dear, then I have a special drug for you too, for us.”

Spider crickets crawl along my skin at those words. 

I smile at my love. Mine.   
Mine. 

Mine. 

“Yes, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh what am I doing it’s 5am why is my first XenSen fic so damn dark XDD ahh anyways hope you liked :3


End file.
